


as if it's your last

by knightspur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it ain't deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: Kim Mingyu doesn't have a crush on his best friend. Mingyu doesn't have a crush, that is until Minghao goes out on a whim and gets his tongue pierced.





	as if it's your last

Kim Mingyu doesn't have a crush on his best friend. He and Minghao are close, despite their constant squabbles, and yeah it's hard for Mingyu to picture his life without Minghao in it. But that's true of most of his friends.

Mingyu doesn't have a crush, that is until Minghao goes out on a whim and gets his tongue pierced. Mingyu almost doesn't notice it until Minghao resorts to glaring at him over his lunch when Mingyu reaches out to steal one of his dumplings, rather than shouting at him like usual. Mingyu pauses, his hand hovering in the air still, narrowing his eyes. “Are you sick?”

Minghao sighs through his nose, keeping his mouth firmly closed but shaking his head. Mingyu scowls back at him. 

“What is it then?” He asks, one eyebrow raised. Even when Minghao spoke half as much Korean as he does now, he was never exactly quiet. Minghao continues glaring for a moment before leaning forward and opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. 

His tongue is puffy and swollen, and Mingyu almost misses the perfect silver ball resting in the center of it. He stares, not sure what to say or why all the blood in his body is suddenly rushing away from his head. He feels almost dizzy and before Mingyu can get his bearings, Minghao curls his tongue back into his mouth, shutting it again. 

“So you can't talk?” Mingyu asks, when he gets control of his faculties once again, leaning his elbow on the table with a smirk. Minghao doesn't look at all enthused by the question.

“It’s sore,” he says, his words coming out awkwardly as the ball rubs the roof of his mouth. Mingyu laughs, reaching forward to pluck Minghao’s dumpling off of his tray, popping it directly into his mouth. 

“I like it,” he says, smug. He's too busy gloating over the small victory to dodge Minghao’s swipe at the side of his head.

**{* * *}**

Really, that should be the end of it. It takes a few days for Minghao’s tongue to heal enough for him to be back to shouting at Mingyu like he's used to, but other than that there's no reason for Mingyu to pay so much attention to Minghao’s mouth all of a sudden.

Except he can't stop thinking about it. Occasionally, when Minghao is talking, Mingyu will get the barest glimpse of the silver barbell in his mouth, and his whole train of thought will be derailed. Worse, Minghao develops a habit of rolling the ball between his teeth when he's thinking, a tiny glimpse of it between his lips. 

Mingyu has never spent this much time thinking about Minghao’s mouth before. He's never really taken notice of the natural pout of his lips, or how he tends to bite at the lower one during their physics lecture, focused on scribbling down notes. And now that he has noticed, it seems like Minghao’s mouth, and his stupid piercing, are haunting Mingyu no matter what he does. 

As it turns out, his friends are no help. 

“Did it hurt?” Seokmin asks, leaning over the table like he's enchanted by the little silver bead, and Mingyu can't blame him. He asked Minghao all the same questions before, though he was so distracted by the piercing itself that he's forgotten all the answers already. 

“It wasn't bad. It was pretty fast,” Minghao says, pressing the ball between his lips and holding it there. Mingyu can't help but stare.

“Did you get it for… Y'know,” Seokmin says, grinning. Minghao rolls his eyes, and sitting next to him, Mingyu does his best not to choke. 

“No. It's not even healed enough for that yet,” Minghao says, laughing. “I didn't exactly have someone's dick in mind when they were sticking a needle through my tongue.”

The phrasing would usually make Mingyu queasy, but his mind is too stuck to process it. It hits him with all the weight of a terrible epiphany; the connection between Minghao getting his tongue pierced and Minghao _using_ that piercing. 

Mingyu stands abruptly, his palms slamming the top of the table, glad it's tall enough to cover his suddenly tight jeans. “I, um, bathroom.”

He barely manages to stumble the words out before he turns and walks away, ignoring the two of them laughing at him. It's better they laugh over him being awkward than wonder what he's really storming off for.

**{* * *}**

“You’re being weird,” Minghao says, looking up from his book and sitting at the head of his bed, a frown on his face.

“I am not,” Mingyu grumbles, his attention on his notes. He’s lying through teeth, of course. He hasn’t been able to shake his newfound obsession with Minghao and his new jewelry. It’s only been getting worse and Mingyu’s been clearing his internet history a dozen times a week like he’s sixteen all over again.

Minghao rolls his eyes. Apparently, he’s already decided that he isn’t putting up with any more of Mingyu avoiding the subject because he reaches over and snatches the notebook out of his hands, tossing it to the other side of the bed to force Mingyu to look up.

“You’re being weird,” he repeats, raising both of his eyebrows when Mingyu looks up at him. “Tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Mingyu says, though he can’t make himself meet Minghao’s eyes. He’s a shitty liar, and they both know it.

Minghao huffs at that, opening his mouth to say something else, and without meaning to, Mingyu’s eyes drop to stare at his tongue. It’s probably not the first time Minghao has caught him staring, but this time he narrows his eyes, sticking his tongue out instead. Mingyu can feel the way his whole face heats up and after staring at him for a moment Minghao curls his tongue back into his mouth.

It’s probably just in Mingyu’s head that he makes a show of it, but he’s definitely smirking directly at Mingyu after. “I kinda thought that was it.”

“Oh my god,” Mingyu groans, shoving his face into his hands. “It’s not anything.”

“You’re not very good at hiding things,” Minghao says, looking down at his book again, his tone conversational, like he’s not accusing Mingyu of having a weird fetish-y crush on him. Or his tongue. Mingyu isn’t sure which one it is.

“Stop talking,” Mingyu mumbles, lifting his head reluctantly. Minghao’s grin grows a little, leaning back on one of his hands.

“You’re making a really big deal outta this,” Minghao says, sounding almost bored. When Mingyu looks up to glare at him he parts his lips, holding the ball between his teeth. He releases it after a moment. “Do you wanna try it out?”

Mingyu is 100% certain that he heard that wrong. He stares blankly at Minghao for a moment, waiting for him to explain. “What?”

“Well, it’s because you’re curious, right?” Minghao says, his thin shoulders rising in a shrug. Mingyu doesn’t mean to nod, but his head bobs up and down anyway. Minghao’s smile is bordering on wicked, but Mingyu has known him long enough and well enough to be able to see the hesitation— the way his shoulders are tight and he isn’t quite meeting Mingyu’s eyes either.

It makes things easier, somehow, knowing that Minghao isn’t playing some trick on him. Mingyu swallows hard before nodding his head slightly, his voice coming out lower than normal. “Right.”

Minghao nods his head, though he doesn’t say if he’s curious about _Mingyu_ or just about playing around with his new toy, but Mingyu doesn’t want to ask either— maybe it doesn’t matter. There’s a moment of hesitation where neither of them moves, sprawled out on opposite sides of the bed like fighters waiting in their corners. Minghao works up the courage to move first, sitting up on his knees and moving forward until he’s directly in front of Mingyu, licking his lips.

Mingyu sits up as well, balancing his weight on one hand. He’s not sure what to do with his other hand and so it stays flat on the bed next to him. Minghao leans in, stopping with a few inches separating them. “Are you sure—”

At that, Mingyu rolls his eyes, leaning in and pressing his mouth against Minghao’s, cutting him off. In spite of all the nerves on either side, it’s hardly the first kiss for either of them, even if it’s Mingyu’s first time kissing Minghao. He doesn’t seem all that surprised, though Mingyu caught him with his mouth still open. 

He hasn’t forgotten about it, exactly, but the first cool touch of the piercing against his mouth is a surprise. Mingyu jerks back just a little, blinking his eyes rapidly. Minghao stares at him, and Mingyu can read the confusion on his face. He smiles, just a little, touching his fingers to the side of Minghao’s knee.

“Sorry,” he says, grinning a little more. “Surprised me.”

Minghao rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t pull back either. He leans forward, pressing their lips together again, and this time when his part, Mingyu isn’t startled by the metal that presses against his lower lip.

He’s been trying so hard the last few weeks _not_ to think about what the piercing in Minghao’s mouth would feel like against his tongue, but that only means he’s completely unprepared for the reality of it. His hand tightens around Minghao’s knee where it was resting, a little whine getting caught in the back of his throat. The ball of the piercing presses the roof of Mingyu’s mouth, rubbing against his soft palate. He can feel the way Minghao’s lips curve up into a smile against his own, probably entertained by the sound.

Mingyu pulls back after a too long moment when he can no longer ignore the pressing need for air. His breath comes out heavy and shaking, the hand he’s leaning on curled to grip the sheets. Minghao’s face hovers close in his vision, lips slick and his face flushed, and that’s definitely a thought that Mingyu hadn’t indulged himself in on his own. 

Minghao leans back, and Mingyu’s eyes follow the bob of Minghao’s throat as he swallows hard. “Um.”

He’s not exactly making himself out to be a master of pillow talk. Minghao rolls his eyes, still leaning half over Mingyu’s body. “You’re charming.”

The comment makes Mingyu laugh, shifting so he can slide one arm around the back of Minghao’s neck, pulling close for another kiss. “Shut up.”

Minghao grins, closing the last bare inch of space between them, his tongue sliding into Mingyu’s mouth again. Mingyu’s fingers tangle in Minghao’s hair, giving it a small tug between his fingers. Minghao remains quiet but his whole body gives a small shudder, leaning closer to Mingyu’s body.

It’s only then that he can very definitely feel the pressure of Minghao’s dick pressing into his thigh. Minghao’s knees are on either side of one of Mingyu’s legs and feeling more daring than before, Mingyu pushes his leg slightly upward, giving him something to grind against. Minghao pulls back just a little, only far enough to breathe against Mingyu’s mouth, tilting his head down to look at where their legs are tangled together.

Mingyu’s hardly in any better state than Minghao is. He slides his fingers free of Minghao’s hair, mouth slightly open, trying to think of some way to explain away the extremely obvious boner. But, before he can manage to come up with anything, Minghao leans back enough that Mingyu can see him grin, a little nervousness still at hanging at the corners of his mouth. “You said you were curious, right?”

Every part of Mingyu’s brain empties of thought. He stares dumbly at Minghao, trying to think of any answer at all. Minghao grins back at him, one of his hands squeezing around Mingyu’s thigh like what he has in mind is somehow unclear. Somehow, he finds enough brainpower to nod his head dumbly and Minghao laughs.

“You’re not gonna pass out on me, are you?” He asks, his hand still lingering on Mingyu’s thigh.

“No,” Mingyu says, shaking his head with a strained laugh. “I’m just, um, taking it in.”

Minghao rolls his eyes, but Mingyu’s hand slides over the back of his neck, thumb rubbing at the base of his skull gently. Minghao leans his head just slightly into the slight scratch of Mingyu’s nails against his scalp, humming in the back of his throat. Shifting his weight to his knees, Minghao’s hands drop to the task of working Mingyu’s belt open, bumping his forehead softly against Mingyu’s.

Mingyu lifts his hips enough to allow Minghao to pull his pants down around his thighs. Mingyu swallows hard, leaning his head back against the wall behind him and swallowing hard. Minghao’s face ends up pressed to the side of Mingyu’s neck, his laugh buzzing against Mingyu’s skin. His tongue slides against his neck, the ball resting in the center of his tongue dragging over the thud of his pulse.

When Minghao’s hand curves around Mingyu’s cock through his briefs, Mingyu bites down on his lip to hold back a groan. Minghao rubs his cock slowly, thumb pressing the slight damp spot at the tip. Minghao pulls away from leaning against Mingyu’s neck, sitting up and pushing his shirt up to lay open-mouthed kisses to the bottom of his stomach. One of his hands is still rubbing Mingyu’s cock and Mingyu grips the pillow behind him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Minghao bites down on his hip, not enough to hurt but enough to surprise a hiss out of Mingyu. He doesn’t have to see the grin on Minghao’s face to know it’s there. Minghao’s fingers hook under the elastic of Mingyu’s underwear, pulling them down slowly. His mouth follows after, and Mingyu’s thighs tense. Minghao stretches his body across the bed, laying on his stomach, the tips of his fingers digging into Mingyu’s hips as his mouth wraps around the head of his cock.

Mingyu pushes his hips up slightly up against the grip of Minghao’s hands, a muffled groan falling out of his mouth. He resists the urge to slide his fingers into Minghao’s hair, gripping the sheets harder instead. His cock slides into Minghao’s mouth and Minghao shifts the angle slightly, rubbing the ball of his piercing against the tip of his cock. The feeling of it makes Mingyu whine in surprise, his mouth falling open. Minghao braces one of his hands against Mingyu’s hip, using the other to hold onto his cock, tracing his tongue over the underside of Mingyu’s cock.

He groans, grabbing onto Minghao’s shoulder and pushing his heels into bed, trying to brace himself. He pushes his eyes open, tilting his head and looking down at Minghao. It turns out to be a mistake since he has his mouth open and the tip of his tongue teasing the head of his cock. His eyes dart up to look at Mingyu, the corners of them crinkling with a smile as he slides Mingyu’s cock into his mouth once again. Minghao’s lips are plump and slick as they slide down Mingyu’s shaft and it’s hard for Mingyu to tear his eyes away from the sight.

His fingers are wrapped tightly around Mingyu’s cock, his wrist twisting slightly. Minghao hollows out his cheeks and the suction makes Mingyu arch his back, holding more tightly onto Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao shifts and Mingyu thinks he might catch a quick roll of his eyes before Minghao relocates his hand for him, letting Mingyu’s fingers slide slowly through his hair before catching at the back of his head. 

When the head of his cock reaches the back of Minghao’s throat, it takes all of Mingyu’s will not to push his hips up into the tight passage of it, sparks fizzling at the edges of his vision. He might have told Minghao he wouldn’t pass out, but part of his mind is definitely worried that it still might happen. He can feel the pressure of Minghao’s piercing rubbing in short strokes against his cock, pressed up tight against his skin. After a moment, Minghao pulls back again, his breath coming out in quick, warm puffs against Mingyu’s spit-slicked skin. 

Mingyu is hardly faring any better himself. There’s a steady burn in his stomach, and he’s almost glad for the reprieve of Minghao’s fist stroking him because it’s saving him from coming embarrassingly quickly from Minghao’s mouth. Minghao grins at him for a moment, his tongue sticking out.

“Hold still,” he says, though the words come out strange because he keeps his tongue stuck out. It isn’t until he drags the cold bead of metal down Mingyu’s cock that he realizes why, and despite Minghao’s instructions he surges forward a little, his hips lifting off of the bed and back bending as he curls in on himself slightly. Minghao doesn’t seem bothered by it— nor does he seem bothered by Mingyu’s other hand coming to rest on his head as well, petting the short strands of his hair.

He opens his mouth again, and this time Mingyu’s cock slides quickly to the back of his mouth. Mingyu tries to stifle another sound, his fingers tightening around Minghao’s hair, eyes shuttering closed without a thought. Minghao holds him there for longer than Mingyu’s fried brain thinks should even be possible before sliding his lips back again, flicking his tongue against the tip of Mingyu’s cock.

He barely manages to give Minghao’s hair a tug and mumble something that hopefully amounts to a warning before his brain whites out. Apparently, he does well enough, because Minghao sits up enough to avoid any unfortunate accidents. His hand pumps Mingyu’s cock a few times before Mingyu comes with a noise he wishes he had the presence of mind to stop himself from making.

Mingyu blinks his eyes open without realizing he closed them to begin with, face flushed as he meets Minghao’s eyes again.

“That, um,” he mumbles, then laughs, rolling his eyes as Minghao wipes his hand off on Mingyu’s once clean sheets. “Thanks?”

Minghao rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to bite something out in return that Mingyu doesn’t really give him the chance to say. He leans forward, kissing Minghao once again. It doesn’t occur to him until after he has his tongue in Minghao’s mouth that his cock was just there, but the thought doesn’t really bother Mingyu much.

He switches their positions, knocking Minghao to lay on the bed under him, pulling his jeans open with a little grin. He pushes Minghao’s pants down far enough to be out of the way, sliding his hand into Minghao’s underwear to wrap around his slick cock. He should do more, probably, to repay Minghao for sucking his soul out, but there will be chances for that in the future.

At least Mingyu hopes there will. Minghao breathes out a shaky sigh, almost covered by the lewd sound of Mingyu pumping his cock. Minghao turns his head to the side, pushing his hips up into Mingyu’s fist and Mingyu bites along the side of his jaw.

Mingyu bites hard enough at the edge of Minghao’s jaw to leave a small red mark and he doesn’t miss the way Minghao’s whole body shivers, his fingers wrapping tightly around Mingyu’s wrist. Minghao is surprisingly quiet when he comes, his jaw tight with the effort of repressing whatever sound he wants to make, and Mingyu presses a small kiss to the tendon then Minghao’s lips, stroking him through his orgasm.

Minghao blinks up at him as Mingyu pulls his hand away before lifting his head and wrinkling his nose a little. “You better let me borrow some of your clothes.”

Mingyu laughs, muffling it in Minghao’s shoulder as he curls close to him, his soiled hand wrapping around Minghao’s side, holding him there. “Sure.”

“You know I ordered a bunch of other barbells,” Minghao says, not yet making an effort to wiggle out of Mingyu’s grasp, his tone full of mischief. “If you’re curious about any of those too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago and I forgot what put the idea of "Minghao + tongue piercing" in my head, but whatever I finished it.


End file.
